


Popping Pills

by xoma



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alcohol, Daddy Kink, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Hair-pulling, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Rough Sex, Sleepy Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, heavy drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoma/pseuds/xoma
Summary: Bryce becomes addicted to pills thanks to Brock, and can never help but open his legs to the first guy he sees..





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is entirely ooc for obvious reason, also some scottish slang mixed in but i will write them at the bottom!
> 
> Oh! This story will be short, nothing that will drag too long!
> 
> :)

Bryce was always a content person, a shy and innocent person, a beauty that kept his mind straight, he had his mind filled with problems and answers.

He just needed to breathe the air around him but he needed to make sure that the people are him are happy and safe.

He was at a party with Luke, he didn't really wanna come but he didn't exactly have a choice once Luke came busting in his house and wrapping a hand around him, announcing that they were heading to a party.

The night was warm and clear, he was sitting outside with his eyes on the sky and he smiled to himself, he forgot how much he loved the night time sky and the way the warmth kept him feeling safe.

"Hey! Bryce!"

Bryce perked up at Craig's voice, a smile on his face as he rushed towards Bryce with two beers in his hand and he knew that one of them was for him, he welcomed Craig as he shuffled up the bench.

"You okay? You seem distant" Craig asked as he handed Bryce one of the beers, and Bryce could tell that the man was already tipsy and that the beer that he was downing would finish him off.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, I just needed the air"

Lie.

"Ahhh okay, everyones looking for you, especially Luke, he's worried sick" Craig said as he turned to lean on Bryce and Bryce wrapped an arm around Craig's shoulders steadying him.

"Do ya know something Bryce? You should really let loose, show your wild side, getting fucking steaming, just take a break!" Craig shouted happily as he freed himself from Bryce's shoulder and tanned the last of his beer.

Bryce smiled at his now drunken friend, he hadn't even touched his beer but he was feeling somewhat sad that he wasn't in Craig's state and maybe Craig was right, it was time to have fun and not worry about everyone around him.

"Okay, lets go have fun"  
\--

It was currently 12:00am and everyone, well mostly everyone was drunk expect Bryce, he never really drank and whenever he did he was such a lightweight and he felt embarrassed by it.

The music became louder and he felt his head become sore as he was right next to the speakers, so he moved forward and headed to the stairs completely ignoring Tyler and Craig who were having a heated make-out in the kitchen.

Being the kind person he is, he rushed forward and shut the door behind them quietly and then headed back to the stairs, heading upstairs to the mini landing and found Brock sitting by himself, a speaker blaring his own music as he leaned against the wall.

"Hey" Bryce welcomed himself as he sat across from Brock who opened his eyes and moved his head froward to say hello, a smile on his face as he passed Bryce another beer, a two litre this time and Bryce took it happily.

"Not like you too take drink that easily" Brock noted as he watched Bryce roll his eyes and pour it into a glass that was just laying around.

"Got any dilo, crap, i mean juice?" Bryce corrected himself, he's picked up some words tonight and he can't help but feel so weird using different terms.

"Ayyy, picking up some words Bryce, but yeah here" Brock smiled as he grabbed the coke before handing it to Bryce, feeling a bit down himself he grabbed out a small packet that held two pills.

"Whats that?" Bryce raised his brow as he finished pouring his drink, watching as Brock swallowed down the pill and took a big swallow of his drink.

"Just a pill, makes you feel good" Brock answered as he leaned back against the wall waiting for the pill to take effect, he brought the speaker in the middle as he laid out on his back, his eyes closing but opening again as he looked up at Bryce.

"You wanna take one? I have more in the bedroom" Brock asked as he turned onto his side, holding the packet out towards Bryce who looked at him while downing his drink.

"I-I don't know, I heard there dangerous" Bryce frowned as he saw the soft smile on Brock's face before a small laughter erupted from his mouth.

"There not dangerous, there so good, you just get a sore head in the morning but honestly they are the best thing, it'll brighten you up!" Brock opened the packet and took out the pill, handing it to Bryce who took it in his hand, staring down at it.

"How long does it last?" Bryce couldn't believe himself that he was going to take this, but he wasn't a child and if he made a mistake then he made a mistake, he just needed to have fun.

"Don't take a full one first, take a quarter and that'll last you for a hour then take a full one, that'll last three hours then if you take four lines you'll last the full night, trust me it's the best feeling, you'll get a nasty drip when you snort it though, so best thing is to put your head back and let it drip down your throat and boom you'll be fine!"

Bryce knew that Brock was speaking from experience so he trusted him, he broke off a quarter of it and swallowed it down quickly, his eyes locking onto Brock's who just smiled and patted the empty space next to him and Bryce laid down.

Soon after a while he felt wavy, like he was floating in space and he laughed, he laughed as he moved his head side to side smiling at himself, the music downstairs loud but he could only hear the speaker music.

He turned and saw that Brock was also looking up at the ceiling but he wasn't as wavy as him and looked completely normal, he felt like he coulda been acting it so he sat up, tried to sit up, he frowned as he laid back down and tried again managing to do so as he landed on his stomach.

He turned again and poked at Brock who opened his eyes, a shocked gasp as he sat up quickly, grabbing the sides of his face.

"Your eyes! There so dilated!" Brock laughed as he fell back onto the floor, Bryce being out of it went to place a hand on his shoulder but looked confused as he only hit the air, he whined as he looked around for Brock.

"Down here"

Bryce looked down and moved closer, not realising what he was doing, he laid his chin on Brock's chest looking up and smiling fondly, his eyes closing as he laughed to himself.

"Dude your high, and that's only a quarter, I wonder what you'll be like when you take a full pill" Brock ran his hand through Bryce's hair, noticing how soft it was, he needed a drink so he sat up with Bryce falling off onto his side, he watched Bryce turning onto his back, staring at the ceiling, his legs moving as Bryce stared at them.

He's fucked.

Brock finished his drink and laid back down onto the ground on his side, facing Bryce, he needed to close his eyes, not from tiredness but the pills needed him to and he could feel Bryce scoot closer to him and felt a hand on his cheeks and a warm breath on his lips.

He opened his eyes and saw Bryce grinning at him, he knew that Bryce didn't know what he was doing and he couldn't help but wrap a arm around his waist, he wasn't as wavy as Bryce was as he does this every weekend and it was Bryce's first time anyway.

They just laid there for another thirty minutes, he could hear Bryce talking to himself saying how much he's been used and abused, how he needed to keep everyone happy so he doesn't get hurt again.

Another thirty minutes later, Brock unwrapped his arm from Bryce's waist making the younger whine and try to pull him closer.

"I'm not leaving, just getting another pill" Brock whispered into Bryce's ear, and hurried to get up and head into the room grabbing the packet from under the pillow and headed back into the landing, seeing Bryce looking intensely at his speaker.

"Got more pills, also wait here, I'm heading down into the kitchen, need to get water and something for you too chew" Brock patted Bryce's hair as he headed downstairs he heard a small bang and Bryce giggling.

As Brock entered the kitchen he could see Tyler and Craig have a couple of draws from a cigarette, both of them noticing Brock.

"Where have you been? I was getting worried" Craig slurred as he leaned against the cupboard on the floor, Craig's eyes were dilated but only because he was drunk, Tyler nodded with Craig as he took a draw.

"Been up the landing with Bryce, got him to take a pill" Brock smirked as he placed the packet down and grabbed a cup, pouring water into it and then went into the cupboard grabbing out a packet of chewing gum.

"What?! No way!" Tyler whistled as Craig laughed out, shaking his head in disbelief going to stand up but fell as his legs went against him and just sat back down.

"What pill? You've got too many, MDMA? Ket? Eccie? Acid? Or whatever else you fucking have" Craig asked as he took the cigarette from Tyler and took a puff, the smell wasn't ordinary tobacco so Brock knew that they were getting stoned.

"Eccie" Brock proudly said as he waved a small goodbye to the boys and headed back upstairs with the essentials, he saw Bryce lying down on his back with the speaker by his ear and moving his foot and head to the beat.

"So, Bryce, you wanting more?"

" _Fuck yes_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Dilo- Juice   
> Eccie- Pill


End file.
